The Fight for Peace
by ModernNerd20
Summary: Set after season 2. When the Sky People find an escaped prisoner in the woods, they aren't sure what to do with her. Return her to her captures or bring her back to her home? Either choice results in new enemies and broken peace. Bellamy/OC, Rated M for reasons later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfic for The 100. I've never been a big fan of Clark and Bellamy so this is another OC/ Bellamy. It takes place after season 2 and Clark has still not returned to Camp Jaha (Arkadia). I hope you like it and please please please let me know what you think! review and follow!**

 **Chapter One**

The cold wind whipped against her cheeks leaving the skin red and raw. Her old worn out shoes allowed the snow to seep through and caused her toes to loose feeling only minutes after making her escape. She had no idea where her feet were taking her, but she trusted them and made no effort to correct their path. The shouts that echoed from the forest behind her, told her that they had discovered her absence and had taken up the chase. She had a good head start, but the pain in her upper thigh and her ribs slowed her progress.

Each step sent a new wave of pain through her body. She did her best to block it out as she made her way over fallen trees and rocks. She felt the falling white flake land on her shoulders and absorb into her skin, chilling her to the bone. Her captures had stripped her of her winter clothing hoping it would stop her from running. Only a fool would make an escape in the heart of winter wearing nothing more than and her underwear.

They hadn't counted on her being the biggest fool of all.

She had never been this deep into Trikru territory before and so she had no knowledge of where the boundaries lay. If she could manage to cross onto Skaikru land she was sure the Trikru worriers would not follow. They wouldn't risk their present peace with the Sky People.

At least she hoped so. They might consider her valuable enough to cross the boundary. Even if the Tree People didn't come after her, the Sky People may. Although she didn't know of any military alliances between the two groups, it was more than likely that Skaikru would turn her back over to her captures in an effort to maintain whatever peace agreement had been struck between them. There was little hope that she could convince them otherwise without disclosing too much information. If they learned who she was their best move would be to use her as a bargaining chip.

She would not be a prisoner. She would not allow herself to be beaten and defiled any longer. She'd suffered for months in the Trikru camp. It would not happen again. She made up her mind at that moment that if she were caught, by Trikru or Skaikru, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of tying her up and dragging her back to her cage. The first chance she got, she would swipe a weapon from one of their soldiers, and she would drive it through her own heart.

The thought made her shiver, or maybe it was from the piercing cold. She had always viewed suicide as an act of cowardice. Only those who were not strong enough slit their own throats. But now she understood. Death was better than a life full of pain and misery with no end in sight.

On a whim, she decided to change directions and turned her feet on a Northern angle. She'd been plowing a straight path through the woods for at least half an hour. Time to change it up. She couldn't say for sure if it was stupid move because she had no idea where she was, so changing paths couldn't do any harm.

She cursed herself when she arrived at the edge of a lake only minutes later. Snow had been falling for weeks and there was no doubt in her mind that the water was frozen thick enough to support her weight. The thought of dashing across the open lake left a knot in the pit of her stomach. Without the cover of the trees, she'd be easily spotted. But something in her gut told her to push forward, and she listened.

She propelled herself onto the ice, ignoring the sharp pains that were now radiating throughout her body. Her skin was now burning from the deadly exposure to the extremely low temperature and her joints felt as though they were beginning to freeze in place. The droplets of sweat that appeared on her forehead from her effort froze instantly, causing her body temperature to drop even further. She couldn't last much longer. She sent up a silent prayer that God would either help her or make her death quick.

Suddenly, her right foot broke through a thin sheet of ice and plunged thigh deep into the water. Her other knee and her hands dropped the ice. She looked down at her submerged leg and realized that she had stepped in a fishing hole. Her eyes darted around frantically searching for signs of life. Surely the person who had dug the hole was not far because the ice had barely frozen back over. She saw nothing, but noticed multiple sets of footprints leading to the shore line ahead of her.

With a deep breath, bracing herself for the cold pain she was about to feel in her leg, she pulled it up from the water. Thousands of invisible daggers stabbed at the bare skin as her wet leg was introduced to the icy air. She knew her next move was one of great stupidity and danger, but she also recognized it as an opportunity to lose the Tree People who were so close to catching her. Her feet hit the ice again in a sprint, only this time, she kept her steps in line with those left behind from the fishermen. She glanced back and was pleased to see that her movements made no new tracks in the snow. The Tree People would not be able to distinguish between her prints and the fishing party's.

She knew that once she reached the woods she would have to leave the others' footprints and continue on her own path. Otherwise, it would lead her straight to into their custody. As she approached the tree line she began to look from left to right, trying to decide what direction to move in. There were mountains off in the distance to her right and for a moment, the sight was so beautiful that it made her heart skip a beat. She stared at the mountain peaks in awe as she continued forward. Unfortunately, that was enough of a distraction for her to collide with a tree.

She nearly fell to the ground from the sudden impact, but quickly regained her footing. When she straightened her back and looked up her breath was caught in her throat. The tree wasn't a tree, but a young man. His dark skin was hidden under multiple layers of heavy clothing and she had the sudden urge to rip them from his body and curl up underneath their warmth.

His eyes were wide in surprise when he looked up at her. She'd never considered herself tall, but she stood at least two inches higher than this boy. For a few seconds they simply stared at each other. She could only imagine what she looked like in his eyes. Not only was she half naked, but she was sure there was blood and dirt covering her body and bruises marking her skin. She looked him over. Although he was shorter than her, she could tell that under those thick layers was a strong body. His eyes were fierce, but there was a hint of fear hidden deep inside of them.

His hand rocketed down to his hip where a long knife was tethered to his belt loop. Her first instinct was to fight, but her body was weak so she turned to run in the opposite direction. Her limbs were so numb and stiff that she couldn't turn quickly enough and the boy's body slammed into her from the side. They rolled in the snow, each struggling for power over the other. Twice, his knife cut into her flesh, staining the snow a bright red around their tangled bodies.

His hands came down hard against her neck, cutting off her air supply. She swung her arms wildly, striking any part of his body that she could reach but his heavy layers absorbed her blows. He hardly seemed to notice her fighting efforts. The edges of her vision started to go black as her lungs burned for air.

"Miller!" a female voice rang out through the woods. The boy on top of her loosed his grip and turned towards the source of the noise. It was the opening she needed to throw his weight off of her and scurry away gasping and taking deep painful breaths.

"What the hell are you doing!?" a new boy came bounding through the woods into her line of sight. He was tall and thin with strands of fiery red hair shooting out from under a brown wool hat. His mouth hung open when his eyes finally fell on her.

"She came out of nowhere!" the boy named Miller shook his head as though he couldn't believe his own actions.

"She's Trikru." The girl breathed out. "What is she doing across the border?"

"What's your name?" The redheaded boy asked, crouching down in front of her. Instead of answering, she crawled back from him and jumped to her feet. Miller shoved her to the ground and before she could make another move, he was tying her hands behind her back.

"Miller, look at her." The other girl kept her voice calmer than the others. "She's hurt."

"She broke the treaty." Miller snarled as he tightened the rope around her wrists.

"What's your name?" The red head asked once more. She remained silent and kept her head bowed. They spoke the language of the ancestors, which told her that they were Sky People. Even though there was no way anyone of Skaikru would recognize her, she still felt it was safer to hide her identity.

"We should take her back." The girl said. Miller was already dragging her to her sore feet. Her boots were soaking wet and almost too heavy to lift.

"Bring her to Bellamy?" The redhead suggested quietly. Silence fell over the Sky People as they debated on what to do with their new ward. She had been standing still too long and now tremors began to rack through her body. The Sky Girl stepped forward and timidly pulled off her top jacket. Underneath she still had a thick sweater and wool turtleneck poked out from under it. Cautiously, as though she were approaching a dangerous animal, she laid the jacket over her prisoner's shoulders.

"Bellamy." The redhead spoke into a small black box. She nearly jumped in shock when a voice answered back through the plastic square.

"Ben, we're here." The voice was deep and filled with authority. "Where the hell are you guys?"

"We, uh, got a bit caught up." the boy rubbed the back of his head. "On our way to you now."

Miller gave her a small push to force her forward and once again she was trudging through the snow. She shook her head, disappointed with herself for getting caught. If only Miller had crushed her windpipe when he had the chance. At least then she wouldn't be marching straight back to the hell from which she had just escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you all like the story so far. I also have another 100 fanfic out there called The World Above, go check it out and tell me what you think!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

As they hiked forward through the snow she frantically created a believable story in her head. She couldn't tell these people the truth. All that would do is earn her a one way ticket back to a Trikru cell. If she was careful to play dumb and keep her story vague enough, she might be able to convince them that she was actually a member of Trikru. Their army was so large that she doubted they would call her out on the lie. Maybe she was just a soldier who had gotten knocked on the head and lost her way. Or maybe she was just some stupid kid who ate one too many Jobi nuts and wandered into Skaikru territory without realizing it. But neither of those stories would explain her injuries or lack of clothing.

She was yanked out of her thoughts by a shout from up ahead. Her eyes snapped towards the sound where she discovered three more Sky People signaling to her group. Miller waved back enthusiastically and jogged ahead of her to whisper to one of the other men. She watched the man's gaze fall directly onto her as Miller's mouth moved furiously.

"Ben, untie her hands and zip her damn jacket up." The man said, pushing past Miller. She recognized his voice from the radio. "She'll freeze to death before we get back to camp." He closed the distance between them in only a few long strides.

"She tried to attack me Bellamy." Miller said in protest, clearly unconcerned with her wellbeing.

"What's your name?" he asked staring down at her. His voice was scarier in person than it had been over the radio. It sent a tremor through her body.

"Beth." She lied, glad that she had come up with a name beforehand because the lie rolled easily off her tongue. The lanky red head had taken the jacket off of her shoulders and untied the rope around her wrists. He allowed her to slip her arms into the coat and Bellamy zipped the front up to her neck before Ben retied her hand in front of her.

"Damn," a younger boy in the back whistled as he sauntered up to the group. He ran a hand through his greasy black hair. "they sure know how to grow 'em down here on the ground."

"Bell," Miller ignored the boy's comment. "she broke the treaty. The Grounders aren't supposed to cross into our land!" he said in exasperation.

"She's not Trikru." The largest man in Bellamy's group spoke for the first time. She eyed him with suspicion as he stepped forward. She didn't recognize him, but she knew from the way he stood and carried himself that he was not a Sky Person. He had the hard face and body of a man who had been born and raised on Earth.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy turned to the man.

"What the hell are you talking about Lincoln?" Miller's voice was becoming louder each time he spoke.

"I know this girl." The Grounder came to stand even with Bellamy. Both men stared at her, Bellamy with curiosity, Lincoln with… pity. Did he pity her? She narrowed her eyes at him, hating the sympathy she was receiving. "She's been a prisoner with my people for a few months. Autumn." He looked at his partner. "Her name is Autumn."

"Months?" Bellamy's brows furrowed. "Since before we came to Earth? She doesn't look that dangerous." His eyes slid down her body, making her uncomfortable.

"She's valuable." That was the only explanation Lincoln offered. She wondered why he was with the Sky People when he was clearly of Trikru.

"Fuck yeah she is." The greasy haired boy licked his lips when he said the words.

"Shut it Shawn." The Sky girl snapped.

"Jealous Monroe?" The boy snickered. Bellamy and Lincoln sent him hostile glares before refocusing on Autumn.

She watched as Bellamy, who she decided was the leader, weighed his options. The man would have looked as threatening as his voice sounded had it not been for the light dusting of freckles that covered his nose and cheeks. They made him seem younger and somewhat innocent. But his eyes were dark and she could see death within them; death that he mourned, and death that he had caused. His face was emotionless, giving her no hint as to where his mind was going. Those black eyes flicked between her and the forest at her back.

Her body trembled relentlessly from the cold. All feeling in her right leg was dull and she had to constantly look down to make sure it was still attached. She was acutely aware of six pairs of eyes that were boring into her from all sides, but the ones that she felt the most were the pair right in front of her.

"Let's get her to Abby." He said flatly in a tone that warned the others against challenging him. Miller however didn't seem to get the memo.

"Abby is our doctor, Bellamy, not theirs." He gestured to Autumn. "Why the hell should we waste our time saving her life? They betrayed us, remember? Or have you forgotten what happened at the mountain?" Miller taunted. Autumn watched in shock as Bellamy turned on the boy and threw him against the nearby tree with little effort. His forearm crossed the boy's throat while Miller struggled to keep his toes on the ground.

Lincoln was quick to pull the men apart. Miller fell to the earth coughing as he sucked in air. Bellamy's glare was deadly while he watched the boy crawl back to his feet.

"Guys, come on!" Monroe stepped between the men. Autumn commended her bravery. "We need to move." After a long pause, the boys finally nodded in agreement and readied themselves for the walk home. Lincoln put a heavy hand on Autumn's shoulder and nudged her forward.

"It's not far." He assured her. "Ten minutes." She heard his words but made no response. Ten minutes seemed like a death sentence. Her feet and joints ached from the cold. More than a few times she had lost her footing and nearly fallen face first into the snow. But each time, Lincoln grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet. A wave of relief washed over her when she saw the tall fence that surrounded the Skaikru camp.

As the group led her through the gates, she couldn't ignore the savage scowls that were cast her way from those already inside. She figured that they believed she was Trikru, just like Bellamy and his group had originally thought. Whatever alliance these people had with Trikru, it wasn't exactly as friendly as she had previously thought. They may have agreed to be peaceful, but that did not mean they like each other.

On the other side of the camp she saw the ship that had fallen from the sky. It was magnificent, bigger than she could have ever imagined. The sun beat down on the metallic surface, sending a bright glare directly into her eyes.

"Get her inside." Bellamy said to Lincoln. "Take her straight to Abby. I'll go get Kane." With one last look at Autumn, he turned and strode off. Lincoln shuffled her through the door of the ship, which was really just an old tarp hung up in front of a gaping hole.

The inside of the ship was just as breath taking as the outside. The floors, ceiling, and walls were all made of the same slate gray metal. She was used to homes made out of broken tree limbs and rotting wood. There was a certain beauty about the dull colors and smooth surfaces of the ship. Just based on their shelter, the Sky People had a better chance at surviving the winter than the other clans.

When they entered what Bellamy had referred to as medical, she wasn't surprised that it looked exactly the same as the hallway, with only a few exceptions. Multiple tables and cots lined the room and the cabinets on the walls were overflowing with various bottles and tubes. An array of tools, only a few of which she recognized lay orderly on one of the nearby tables. On a cot in the far corner, a young boy was sleeping, a bloodstained rag wrapped around his upper arm.

"Lincoln?" She crooked her neck to find a petite woman rounding the corner. She stopped suddenly when her eyes fell upon Autumn. She could see her mind racing as she assessed Autumn from a short distance away. "Get blankets from the closet." She ordered as she took the girl by the hand and led her to the closest bed. She began to unzip the jacket but Autumn pushed her hands away. The thought of being exposed to the cold again made her eyes sting with tears that she refused to let fall. "It's okay." The woman whispered in a voice so calming that Autumn stopped struggling.

"Abby, here." Lincoln placed a stack of blankets next to Autumn on the bed. He stood for a moment, clearly unsure of what to do next.

"Bring me fire." Abby said. The man nodded and jogged towards the exit. The doctor continued to unzip the jacket. Autumn gave out a small yelp of surprise and pain when the woman wrapped her arms around her underneath the coat. She fought her embrace for a fraction of a second before she was overwhelmed by the warmth of Abby's body. The heat pierced her frozen skin with an unbearable sting. Autumn wasn't sure how long they had stood like that, she hadn't even heard Lincoln reenter the room and set a large metal bucket near the cot. Inside the bucket, flames were growing higher and brighter by the minute. Each flick of the flame let off a new wave of heat that slammed against her legs.

The tears that rolled down her cheeks were unstoppable. Thawing a body was painful, this she had known, but she hadn't been prepared to suffer through it. Her mind began to empty of thoughts and her eyes stared blankly ahead. She was hardly even aware that the doctor had pulled away or that Lincoln had picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Sleep clawed at her like a predator pulling its prey into its trap. She fought it as long as possible, but eventually she was pulled under a heavy blanket of black.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Bellamy sat at his normal seat around the table. Kane had asked him to join the Small Council about a month after he returned from Mount Weather. He figured that Bellamy would be a wise addition because he already had a greater knowledge of the surrounding areas and had gained the respect of the younger people of the Ark. In other words, Kane hoped that Bellamy would be able to keep the kids in line. He was a glorified babysitter, who occasionally led a small party through the woods to hunt and get a feel for the land.

He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting impatiently for the Chancellor to begin the meeting. Kane and Abby had been in the medical center for hours talking with the girl, who had been unconscious for a day and a half. When Miller and his crew first brought her forward on their hunt, Lincoln had told them that she had been a prisoner; a valuable one. Lincoln was in a particularly tricky situation. The Grounder currently had a foot in both doors so to speak. It was understood that he did not take sides on any matters and he would only offer enough information to keep the respect of Skaikru while not losing the trust of his people from Trikru.

They knew the girl meant something to Trikru, but they would have to find out why on their own. Bellamy recalled the ragged appearance of the girl from a few days ago. She hadn't seemed threatening or dangerous. In fact, he had found her a bit pitiful. She was disheveled, dirty, and malnourished, the epitome weak. He was wondering exactly what kind of value she had when Kane and Abby strode through the door and took their seats at the head of the table.

"Some of you may already know why we're here." Kane began with a quick glance at Bellamy. He had been instructed to keep quiet about the girl and her relationship to the Grounders. "But for those of you who are confused, let me explain." His focus was trained on Miller's father, Heather, and Elijah, the other members of the council. "Two days ago, Blake's hunting party brought back a young woman who we have discovered to be an escaped prisoner from a nearby Trikru encampment. Abby and I spent a great deal of time speaking with the girl today and learned that she is a soldier of the Ice Nation and had been a prisoner for just over three months."

"Why? What did she do?" Miller asked, a look of shock crossing his face.

"Assuming she has been truthful, Lexa plans on using her for political gain and future bargaining with the Ice Nation." Kane explained.

"Ice Nation is ruthless." Bellamy hardly ever spoke at these meeting, but he couldn't help himself. "What makes her think they would bargain for the life of a single soldier?" He was shaking his head. "She's got to me something more. Maybe one of their leaders."

"It is possible," Kane nodded "but the question isn't who is she, it's what do we do with her?"

"We bring her back to Trikru." Miller answered instantly. "We have an agreement with these people, not returning her risks all the progress we've made."

"But what if she is an Ice Nation leader?" Heather was a soft spoken woman and the room fell silent as everyone leaned forward to hear her speak. "If we bring her back to her people we'd gain a very powerful ally."

"We're surrounded by Trikru camps!" Miller was half laughing, as though he found Heather's suggestion idiotic. "We piss them off and they'd hit us from all sides."

"Bellamy said it himself, the Ice Nation is a ruthless group." Heather's voice had lost a bit of it's softness. "They could help us fight if it came to it."

"We wouldn't stand a chance against the Trikru army! They out number us ten to one!" Miller was shouting.

"They tortured her." Abby interjected. "There are signs of abuse all over her body."

"I feel for the girl, I truly do," Elijah finally broke the long silence that followed Abby's words. "but we can't afford to harbor a prisoner in our camp. Especially if she's as valuable as you say. If anyone finds out she's here, we'll have Ice Nation and Trikru breaking down our gates."

Bellamy found himself nodding in agreement. Elijah was right, keeping her here was dangerous. But that didn't make it any easier to decide what clan to turn the girl over to. In the end, it came down to who they would rather have as an ally or an enemy. Trikru soldiers surrounded them, but everything he had heard of the Ice Nation made his stomach churn in fear.

"She's six weeks pregnant."

Bellamy's eyes shot up to look at Abby. Another silence followed while they mulled over the new information. The stern look on Miller's face told Bellamy that his mind was set and nothing would sway him. The corners of Elijah's mouth turned down in a frown. Heather looked as though she had just been punched in the gut and she let a loud breath of air escape her lips. Her eyes were shut tight and her jaw clenched.

"Do we really want people like that as our allies?" Abby asked the question with a touch of rage in her otherwise calm voice.

At first, Bellamy knitted his brows together in confusion. He thought back to his mother when she was pregnant with Octavia. He had watched eagerly as her belly grew, although it hadn't been truly noticeable until the third or fourth month. Maybe the Grounders hadn't realized she was pregnant. He doubted that even the most savage Grounder would beat up a preg…

"Holy shit." He cursed under his breath, the realization finally sinking in. She had been a prisoner for three months, but has been pregnant for less than two.

"It's a regrettable situation Abby, but if we keep her from Trikru what's stopping them from barging in here and doing the same thing to us, to our girls!?" Miller had risen to his feet and Abby followed. "You don't even know who this girl is! What if she's a liar? What if she is a criminal?"

"Does that make it okay Miller?" Abby asked sarcastically. "Does that make raping her acceptable?" A heavy silence fell upon them before she spoke again. "A doctor's job is to protect life. I can't allow her to go back to a place where her life is in danger."

"It's not up to you." Elijah said softly, regret noticeable in his voice. "Every decision must go to a vote, just as we've done for the past one hundred years on the Ark."

The look of betrayal on Abby's face was replaced quickly with one of disgust. She shook her head and looked to Kane, hoping for support but the Chancellor kept his gaze on the table.

"All those in favor of returning the girl to Trikru?" Kane's voice was barely more than a whisper. Bellamy knew that Kane hated this part of his job. The part that left the fate of lives, innocent or not, in his hands. He looked around and watched Miller and Elijah raise their hands into the air. "Those opposed?" Abby's hand shot like a bullet towards the celling, as did Heather's.

Bellamy was well aware that all eyes in the room had turned to him, the only one who had not raised his hand. He looked to Kane, searching the man's face for some kind of hint as to what he was supposed to do. He needed the man to tell him what the right thing was to do. Every time he had done what he thought was right, people had gotten hurt. Kane was a good leader, a good man, he knew what was right and what was wrong. But in that moment, he didn't share any of his wisdom with Bellamy.

"I, uh…" he stammered as a few pairs of eyebrows raised, awaiting his answer. "I want to see her."

He didn't know what possessed him to say the words, but he found that they were true. How could he be expected to make a decision like this without speaking to her for himself? His vote either sent her home or sent her into the clutches of the monsters who would most likely take her life. He needed to be sure he was doing the right thing. He was pleased to see a small smile play on the chancellor's lips just before he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought this chapter was pretty important because it gives us a look into the time that Autumn spent with Trikru. Thanks to everyone who read/followed! You guys are awesome! Please review and let me know if you guys are all still with me. More reviews= more/ quicker updates!**

 **x XRoweenaJAugustineX x-** Thanks for such a great review! I LOVE Lincoln and you're right, they would have more of a bond because they're both grounders and I do plan to incorporate that throughout the story. Also, I'm glad I'm not the only one who doesn't constantly ship Bellamy and Clarke and sadly there's not many fics out there of Bellamy and, well, anyone besides Clarke!

 **Guest-** Thanks for giving me such a huge confidence boost! I'm so tired of the same old Bellarke fics that I needed to spice things up! Glad you're liking it so far!

CHAPTER 4

She looked down at the metal bracelet that had been clapped on her wrist, it's twin twisted around the head of the cot she sat on. Kane had apologized, but the handcuffs were necessary to keep her from running. If the cuff wasn't rubbing the already raw skin around her wrist, she would have laughed at the fact that Kane thought she would be able to run away when she could hardly stand on her own.

Kane and Abby had just finished questioning her, which had lasted at least four hours. _When were you first taken prisoner? How did they kidnap you? Why did they choose you? How did you get these scars? Did you hear any of the Tree People's plans? Do you know who the father is?_

The last question had caused a lump to rise in her throat. She'd swallowed it down and it dropped like a lead balloon into the pit of her stomach. She hated herself for what she let happen to her. She had been weak.

After a month of imprisonment with Trikru, Lexa came to her. Autumn's eyes had been almost completely swollen shut from a recent beating but she recognized the commander's voice. They'd met many times before, during the long peace between their two clans. Lexa had always been a callous leader, willing to make great sacrifices in order to keep her power and save her people. That's why Autumn had been so surprised when the young commander offered her a deal.

 _Link our two clans together._

The words rang in the back of Autumn's mind that night and every night since she agreed to the conditions. Lexa had promised to stop the beatings and to do everything in her power to keep Autumn's family from harm until the _link_ had been procured.

She had been so broken by the torture she'd endured during that first month that she all but jumped at the opportunity to make it stop. Her family was also in great danger, her brother most of all. As the Ice Nation commander, he was a prize to the enemy. His death meant the end of the war. But Lexa had given Autumn the chance to protect her younger brother. Have a child whose blood was both Ice Nation and Trikru, a link, and Lexa would command her soldiers to steer clear of her brother.

Lexa believed that the child would ensure peace between the clans, especially a child with the blood of leaders. A common bloodline would force treaty negotiations. Autumn agreed, not sure if she even had a choice in the matter. If she had refused, would Lexa have been cruel enough to order that men hold her down and force a baby into her belly?

It had worked for a time. After she missed her first period they began to bring her more food and water throughout the day. She had even been given an extra blanket once the nights became too cold for her to sleep through. But three nights ago, something changed.

A large man came bounding to her cell, running through the sheets of rain that fell from the sky. His hands gripped her neck and she was yanked to her feet. She considered herself lucky that his first blow had knocked her unconscious because she had no recollections of how her ribs came to be broken or her shoulder dislocated. The next morning she was informed that her brother had raided a Trikru village in search for her. Hundreds had died, including her attacker's wife and son.

The invasion on the village had been enough to break any chance of peace between her people and the people who she now belonged to. It had become a war that no Peace Child could end. So she ran, knowing full well that her chances of surviving the elements were slim. But they were still greater than her chance of survival with the outraged members of Trikru.

"I can loosen that." A voice wrenched her from her thoughts. She looked up at Lincoln, who had been charged with the task of keeping her from making another escape. His brown eyes shifted from hers to the shackle around her wrist. She squinted, unable to read his face. His hand reached towards her but she retreated further onto her cot.

"The handcuffs." He pointed to the metal bracelet. "It's making you bleed." She looked down and let out a small gasp when she saw that blood had indeed begun to trickle down her arm. Lincoln reached again and this time she noticed the bright gleam of a key in his outstretched hand. Slowly, as though being careful not to touch her skin, he twisted the key into a small lock and clicked the cuff so that the rim was loose enough for her to slip her hand through.

She looked at him questioningly, confused as to why he would knowingly leave the bracelet so loose. The corner of his mouth twitched into what might have been a smile.

"I don't think you'll run." He shrugged, stepping away.

"You know who I am." She didn't phrase it as a question, because it wasn't. If this man was Trikru, he knew her slight importance Ice Nation. He nodded and she continued to speak. "Why didn't you tell them?" He gave her a thoughtful look before answering.

"It's something they'll have to figure out on their own. And I didn't want them to make any decisions based off of your high status." He paused for only a moment. " I don't think a queen's life should be more valuable than a peasant's"

"I'm not a queen." She said forcefully. Her brother was sometimes called the King of the Ice, but she was just his sister. True, she was the commander of his army, but even she had to report to and take orders from the King.

"That's not what Trikru believes." His eyes locked with hers, burning through them with white hot intensity. "Not every queen wears a crown."

"But you are Trikru, why would you care about the life of anyone from my home?" she was disgusted by the fear that had crept its way into her voice.

"I don't know what I am anymore." He admitted. "But I do know that not everyone agrees with the commander's way of conducting business." His eyes fell fleetingly to her stomach.

"Is that why you abandoned your people for Skaikru?" Although she wanted the remark to sound reproachful, she admired his independence. He didn't seem the least bit offended by her comment; and simply shrugged his large shoulders.

"I wouldn't call it abandonment." He said. "I still speak with my people, my friends. But I cannot give my full support to a leader that I do not respect."

"And you respect Kane?"

"Until he gives me a reason not to." Lincoln nodded as he spoke the words.

"What are they going to do to me?" she asked in a whisper after a long period of silence. Lincoln pressed his lips into a thin line as he formed his thoughts into words.

"Kane is a fair man, but the Sky People do things differently than you and I. The choice is not up to him alone." He explained. "He'll have to convince the others that bringing you home to Ice Nation is the best strategy, which I'm sure you've realized, is a lie."

"They would gain Ice Nation as an ally!" she argued passionately. "We may be outnumbered but we are a force to be reckoned with."

"I know." He seemed amused at her small outburst. "But this camp is surrounded by Trikru factions. By the time your army got here to help, there would be no one left to protect."

Autumn let her head drop into her hands in defeat. Hearing him phrase it like that deflated any hope of going home that she still held onto. Somewhere in the distance she heard a commotion but it was drown out by the sound of Lincoln's voice.

"There are five members of the council." He draped his fingers around her forearm, causing her flinch away before pulling her head from her hands. He didn't let go until she looked at him. "You only need three of them to vote in your favor. Or a tie. Kane would be asked to vote in that case and I could tell from his face that he wants nothing less than to send you back to Trikru."

Lincoln's eyes were soft, hopeful even, and she felt herself flush as they crushed her beneath their gaze. His handsome face was carved into a stern and defiant expression, as though he refused to believe that today could end badly for her. Three votes. That's all she needed. Autumn wondered about people that sat on Kane's council. She prayed that they had soft hearts, but feared they were hard and cold like Lexa.

Before she had the time to think any more on the issue, the tall sliding door of the medical room opened with a hiss. Lincoln turned his back to her and she leaned on one hip to peer around is massive frame. Her eyes widened when Bellamy stepped through the threshold.


	5. Chapter 5

**I can't thank you guys enough for all the positive reviews! I'm glad that everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far! Keep me posted on how you feel and what you're thinking!**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Bellamy took long strides in an attempt to get as far from the shouts of the council room as humanly possible. After Kane had told him that Autumn was still in the medical center being watched by Lincoln, chaos erupted. Miller, Elijah, and even Heather had roared in fury, questioning Kane's judgement.

"Leaving the grounder with another grounder! What the hell are you thinking?!" Miller barked. Kane gave Bellamy a quick nod silently telling him to leave the room before things got out of hand.

The others didn't know Lincoln as well as he and Kane did, and naturally they didn't trust him. When Bellamy had first met the grounder he'd felt the same way. Guilt crept up as he remembered stringing him up in the dropship and torturing him for information. Lincoln had proven himself multiple times, and Bellamy trusted him with not only his life, but with Octavia's. If he promised to not let the Ice Girl leave the med center, then he wouldn't.

His fingers tentatively touched the buttons on the wall that would open the giant door to medical. What the hell was he going to say to her? _Hi, please give me a good reason why I shouldn't send you back to Trikru to face certain death._ It sounded ridiculous, but it was exactly what he needed to hear.

The girl had reminded him of his sister. Although not physically similar, there had been fight in Autumn's eyes that he'd seen etched into Octavia's countless times before. The girl also had the strong will to live, like his little sister. She'd made that clear when she ran miles through the snow and freezing cold in her God damn underwear. He pictured her in his head, the deep purple and black flesh that covered her ribcage, the bruising around her eye, the girl had been through hell.

But did that really matter? He'd done so much to get his friends back. He's done such horrible things to protect them, why should he risk their safety for hers? He didn't have a reason, and that's why he was there, standing like an idiot outside of the med center. The thought of sending her back made his stomach churn. But so did the thought of Trikru burning down his camp with everyone still inside.

With one last deep breath, he pushed the button and the door slid open. Lincoln stood in front of the girl, almost as though he were protecting her. What the hell had he been expecting? A lynch mob? He watched her head poke around from behind the Grounder and was momentarily confused. With the blood and dirt cleaned from her face, and mostly from her hair, she looked like a whole new person. Perhaps part of the reason she had reminded him of Octavia was because her hair had been so covered in mud that it looked black, just like his sister's. But he could see now that it was a light shade of brown with red undertones that were only visible when the light hit it just right.

Abby had dressed her in black denim pants that were probably a size too big, and a heavy wool sweater that covered her neck. The color had returned to her skin and she no longer resembled a walking corpse. He didn't know why, but that gave him a slight jolt of relief.

"I need to speak with her." Bellamy found his voice at last and directed his words to Lincoln. "Alone." He added when the man made no sign of moving. Finally he nodded and made his retreat through the door which Bellamy had just entered.

Autumn sat with her legs hanging over the edge of her cot. She was smaller than him, but he knew that was a result of her lack of food while held prisoner. He could tell that her body had once been strong, made hard and muscular from battle. Kane had mentioned that she was a soldier in the Ice army. He wondered idly how many people she had killed. Was it as many as he had? Her eyes waited for him to speak, so he cleared his throat still unsure of what to say.

"I'm Bellamy." He said awkwardly. He'd never actually introduced himself to her so he didn't know if she knew his name or not. She raised her eyebrows prompting him to continue. "I want to ask you some questions." He waited for her to respond, but she remained silent. His eyes drifted down to where she was linked to the bed by a pair of old handcuffs. The metal had dug into her already fragile skin and he could see small droplets of blood trailing down the back of her hand.

"Okay," he began, deciding to just jump right into it. Sometimes telling people the truth created a major panic, he'd witnessed that when they had found Murphy's knife next to Wells' severed fingers. But something about the Grounder told him that she could handle the truth. "right now our council is in a debate on whether or not we should return you to Trikru." He didn't miss the way her jaw flexed in fear. "I want you to tell me why we shouldn't."

Her eyes, which matched the color of her hair, widened in shock. Apparently she hadn't been expecting to have any say in the matter. He watched her bottom lip quiver as she racked her brain for the right words.

"Ice Nation would serve you well as an ally." She looked as though she were about to go on, but Bellamy cut her off with the same question he had asked the council.

"Any why would they align themselves with us for the life of a single soldier?" He raised one eyebrow, challenging her to reply. She struggled for a moment before heaving a great sigh and closing her eyes.

"Please." She whispered with her eyes still closed. Bellamy had a feeling she was begging him not to make her answer rather than begging for her life.

"Fine." He conceded. "Then I'm gonna need another reason." Her eyes flew open.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a hint of surprise, like she had just made the discovery at that exact moment. "If you bring me back you won't just be killing me, you'll be killing my child. Is that something you can live with?"

Bellamy let out a curt laugh. If she only knew the shit he lived with. The guilt that kept him awake night after night as the face of each and every person he'd killed flashed in his mind. His mother, Wells, Charlotte, Dax, Roma, three hundred men and women on the Ark after he stole the radio, the hundreds of men, women, and children that he let die inside Mount Weather, all dead because of him in one way or another. They all haunted him in his dreams, what are two more bodies on his hands?

"If so, then do it yourself!" Her voice had picked up speed and volume. She nodded her head towards one of Abby's medical carts that was overloaded with tools. Scalpels, razors, needles, scissors. "Go ahead, pick one. Drive it through my heart, through my child's heart. Slit my throat and watch while I bleed to death." Bellamy was taken aback by her sudden energy. "Because if you're man enough to walk me to my death, then you sure as hell better be man enough to do the job yourself!"

"You think I want this to happen?" Bellamy felt his blood begin to boil. "Right now my only options are to save you and risk the lives of everyone I've ever cared about, or deliver you to the grounders and save my people!"

"Does Trikru know I'm here?" she asked, her voice suddenly back to its normal tone.

"What? No. I don't think so at least." He answered, confused by her abrupt change in demeanor.

"Then don't tell them." she said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully. "Let me go home and Trikru will never know you betrayed them. You'd have the loyalty of both clans."

Bellamy had to admit that her plan sounded tempting. Why had the council not thought of that solution? It could work, if she kept her mouth shut once she got back to her crew. And that was assuming she was actually someone of importance in the Ice Nation.

"And how do I know you won't betray us in the end? How I know that you.."

"You save my life," she interrupted. "and I save yours."

Bellamy thought it over. His gut told him to trust her. Besides, she had no reason to deceive them. They had already saved her life once; she would have died had they not brought her back to Camp Jaha. But they couldn't just give her provisions and send her on her way. What if Trikru scouts found her with Skaikru clothing, Skaikru food, Skaikru supplies? They would know instantly that they helped her escape. They could take her in a hunting party, disguise her as someone from the Ark. If Trikru stopped them, they might not realize who she was.

His thoughts were broken up by loud shouts from down the hall. He snapped his head around towards the door. He opened it again and stretched his neck around the corner to see what was causing the ruckus. Miller and a group of men were marching down the hallway, heading directly for Bellamy. Miller had never exactly been a cheerful man, but he looked downright pissed. Bellamy's heart quickened as he heard one of the men shout.

"She's in medical!"

"Shit." Bellamy cursed. "They're coming for her." he turned to Lincoln who had been waiting outside the door. "Go find Kane." He ordered. Lincoln shook his head and looked back into the med center over Bellamy's shoulder. He wanted to stay with her and Bellamy could understand why. His trust of Sky People was limited to only a few, and Miller was not one of them. He feared for her life, and he was right to. "Lincoln, who are they more likely to shoot? You or me?" he shouted, pushing the grounder down the hall in the opposite direction of the approaching mob. If Lincoln stood in their way, they wouldn't hesitate to open fire.

"Bellamy," Lincoln began, his eyes filled with worry.

"I've got her." he promised, and with that the man tore off down the hall.

"We're taking her back, Bellamy!" Miller's voice rang through the corridor. Some of his men cheered at the statement.

Bellamy slammed his palm into the button to close the door. He tried to think of a way to disable the system so that it wouldn't open again from the outside. But technology was Raven's strong suit not his. He pounded his fist against the door.

"Shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I'm overwhelmed by the follows and reviews that this story has gotten in just a few weeks! You guys are freaking awesome! Keep it going! Reviews are super motivating so the more I receive the faster I tend to write!**

 **paintedbywords-** Thanks so much for an honest review! I'm glad to hear that I'm doing okay as far as Bellamy and Lincoln are concerned hahaha. Yes, the Millers are not exactly portrayed the way you see them in the show, but it doesn't mean that they are necessarily the villains. While Miller Sr votes to bring her back to Trikru, he does so because he truly believes it's the best option for his people. I really wanted the decision to be difficult, which is why I had him explain how dangerous it would be to betray Trikru. The younger Miller (Nate) was a bit of an ass, but he was surprised/ afraid when he found a grounder on their territory so it was natural that he would fight.

 **geekspec-** Your review was seriously one of the biggest confidence boosts! I'm glad you like it so far! I noticed that most other fics start at season one and follow the story line and while i love and read them all, I wanted to do something new.

 **CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover-** Thanks for the review! This chapter sort of answers your question about where she's going next! I have a few ideas in mind for their next move is and you already touched on it a bit in your review! I can't wait to write the net few chapters!

 **CHAPTER 6**

She saw the worry on his face when he finally turned around. Bellamy's eyes shifted furiously around the room searching for something.

"You need to leave." He said jogging towards the table with Abby's medical tools. His hands shuffled through them, shoving a few into the pockets of his jeans. She wanted to point out that thrusting sharp objects into your pockets was a good way to slice your legs open, but she chastised herself for the thought. Let him get hurt, he's not hers to worry about.

Bellamy came to stand a few feet in front of her. He glanced down at her wrist.

"Shit." He mumbled. "Lincoln had the key." He turned in a circle, no doubt looking for something to help pry the cuffs from her hand. Carefully, she slid the iron bracelet off of her wrist, silently thanking Lincoln. Autumn made a small noise to attract his attention and his brows furrowed when he realized she was free. "How… Never mind, let's go."

He hurried towards a small grate high up on the far wall. While his back was to her, Autumn reached over and scooped up one of the remaining scalpels from the table. She hid it up the sleeve of her long sweater. Bellamy looked back at her, waving her forward.

"What's going on?" She asked, not moving from her spot. Bellamy, who was now standing on a chair, jiggled the grate until it came free from the wall, leaving an open air shaft in its wake. He turned towards her and growled when he found she hadn't moved.

"People are coming for you." He whispered feverishly. "Let's go." His voice was low and threatening. Her eyes flicked from him to the tunnel in the wall. It looked dark and cramped. The muscles of her heart constricted in terror. He wanted her to go in there?

She couldn't.

"Hey!" he called for her attention and dropped two big hands down on her shoulders. "If they get their hands on you, I can't stop them." She jumped from the sudden contact and he pulled his hands away immediately. "You need to go. The shaft leads to a closet. When you reach it, just stay put and I'll come and get you when things settle down." Bellamy's dark eyes softened just a bit while he stared at her. She was nodding and following him towards the wall before she could talk herself out of it.

"You told me the council hadn't made a decision." She spat at him accusingly. "Are all Sky People liars?"

"They didn't make a decision." He half shouted. Understanding began to trickle into her mind. The people coming for her were there on their own agenda, one not approved by their leaders. Bellamy's fingers twisted around her forearm and he dragged her towards the wall with the air shaft.

She stood below the tunnel, trying to control her wild breathing. He gave her a small push, urging her forward. Hesitantly, she lifted a foot up onto the chair and gripped the ledge of the air duct with her fingers. Her muscles protested the exertion of energy, but she hoisted herself up high enough to get one knee underneath her body. She crawled forward at Bellamy's command, and watched as he readjusted the grate to sit in front of the opening as it had before. Then suddenly, he dropped from her view and she heard his feet hit the floor.

When she saw the door to the main room slide open a few seconds later, she retreated back further into the tunnel. The voices and shouts that erupted were muffled, but she could still catch a few words.

"Where is she?" One man demanded.

"Miller, calm down." Bellamy replied, his voice just as tense as the man's.

With a deep breath she turned and crawled through the tunnel. Her heart pounded against her chest so fast and hard that she was afraid the men looking for her might hear it. The voices were nothing more than mumbles now that she was a few yards away, but she could tell that they had grown louder and more hostile. Her breathing picked up as she moved forward. The walls seemed to be pressing in around her, the path becoming narrower with each inch. She tried to calm herself, like she always had to do when closed into small spaces. When she was younger, her father would tell her to sing in the face of fear. He told her it calmed the spirit, but she knew it just to distract her. She started to hum a familiar tune from her childhood and slid her way to the end of the God forsaken passageway.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally reached the exit she'd been praying for. The grate over the opening was screwed shut from the outside and no matter how hard she pushed, it wouldn't budge. She thought about using her legs and kicking it down, but quickly tossed the idea aside. The clatter it would make was sure to draw attention. Autumn pressed her cheek against it, hoping to get a view of the room it emptied in to.

It was a small supply closet, lit only by the slim light that seeped in from the crack between the door and the floor. She had no other option except to stay hidden in the vent and pray that Bellamy would be the next person to hope that door. She sat still, her back against the cool metal wall of the air shaft, and thought about what was happening in the medical room. Had they overpowered Bellamy? Were they forming parties to search the ship for her?

For nearly an hour she stayed huddled in the duct thinking of ways to escape the fate that waited for her outside the closet. Even if she managed to leave the Sky camp unnoticed, would she be able to make it back home without supplies?

The handle of the closet door jiggled slightly and Autumn slid back down the tunnel a few feet. Her heart had resumed its achingly fast paced beating as she watched the door swing open. The frame of a large man took up the doorway, but in the dim light she was unable to recognize him. Never taking her eyes off of the man, she slid the small knife that she'd taken from medical from under her sleeve. He carefully closed the door behind him when he stepped into the closet.

"Autumn?" She heard Lincoln's voice bounce off of the metallic walls around her and she released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. On her hands and knees, she shuffled closer to the grate.

"I'm here." She whispered. Lincoln dragged something towards the wall to stand on and stuck his fingers through the vent. He yanked forcefully on the metal grate, but nothing happened. "Use this." She offered him the scalpel and he used the blade to unscrew the two right corners. When the vent swung open at last, Lincoln stepped aside to let her jump down to the floor.

"Follow me." he said, and to her surprise, handed her back the knife.

"Where?" she hated that her voice was riddled with pain. The muscles of her stomach were on fire and the deep cut on her thigh, which Abby had sewed up, was bleeding through the fabric of her pants. She was thankful that the darkness of the closet hid the stain.

"We're meeting Bellamy." Lincoln kept his voice at a whisper as he cracked the door open slightly. "We're taking you home."

Her heart clenched at the statement. Images of her family flashed through her head, bringing a glaze of tears to her eyes. She blinked, forcing them back while Lincoln poked his head through the door. When he was satisfied that the coast was clear, she followed him out.

They raced down the hallway. Autumn was impressed at Lincoln's ability to keep his footsteps silent against the hard floor. It was a talent that the Sky People hadn't acquired yet, a skill only held by those whose livelihood depended on silence. Heavy footsteps in the woods meant scaring away any game nearby, which meant that families and clans would go hungry. The small sign that Lincoln was a "grounder", as she'd heard the Sky People refer to him, gave her a sense of comfort. It reminded her that she wasn't alone.

She followed him around a few more corners before they finally came to a halt just in front of the familiar tarp that served as the main door of the spaceship. Again, Lincoln stuck his head through the door and checked to make sure no one was around to see them make their escape.

"Not yet." He said, pushing Autumn back when she tried to see beyond the tarp. Seconds ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. She was sure that at any moment, someone would round the corner and spot them; the two Grounders in the Sky camp. "Come on, Raven." She heard Lincoln whisper to himself. But before she could ask what he meant, an explosion shook the ground beneath her feet. The loud bang filled the air around her, ricocheting off the inside walls of her skull.

The next second, Lincoln had a hold of her arm and was rushing her through the tarp and into the sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Sorry this chapter took so long, but life has a tendency to get in the way. But here it is at last! Hope you enjoy and be sure to review!**

CHAPTER 7

Her eyes stung from the sudden brightness cast down from the sun, which was directly above their heads. Lincoln's strides were twice as long as hers, but she managed to keep up as they raced across a large open area. The explosion had drawn everyone's attention away from the drop ship and towards a now smoking tent near the gate. Worried citizens ran to the flames to help put the fire out. Autumn felt like a fish swimming against the current as Lincoln pulled her through a crowd of people who were scurrying in the opposite direction. To her surprise, not a single pair of eyes landed on her as they moved closer to the Western wall of the camp.

Her legs were burning by the time Lincoln finally came to a stop in front of a rather large tent. She was unceremoniously shoved inside and greeted by four pairs of waiting eyes. Before she was able to identify any of the others, Abby threw herself into Autumn's line of vision. The doctor's small hands settled on her shoulders and her eyes traveled up and down her body, no doubt searching for any injuries.

"Are you hurt?" Abby asked, confirming Autumn's suspicions.

"No trouble on the way out of the drop ship." Lincoln interjected, saving Autumn from having to lie and tell the doctor she felt fine. The deep, recently reopened gash on her thigh sent a sharp pain through her leg with each step. Not to mention the agonizing emptiness of her stomach, which was causing her to feel light headed at times.

"Good." Kane stepped into view from behind Abby. "Miller has rounded up more support than I had anticipated." His voice was heavy with disappointment.

"Well what were you expecting?" This voice belonged to Bellamy. His expression was dark and cold, and for a moment Autumn thought she saw some resentment thrown her way from his nearly-black eyes. Could she blame him? From what she'd heard so far, their camp was close to breaking out into some sort of civil war, and she was the cause.

"This plan is illogical and will most like end in a war between us and them." Bellamy pointed in the general direction of the forest beyond the fence, referencing Trikru. "It's a huge risk."

"It's your plan Bellamy." A younger, dark haired girl piped up from behind him. Autumn blinked in surprise as the girl walked around and came to stand on the other side of Lincoln. She was smaller than the rest, but something told Autumn that she was a force to be reckoned with. "You're the one who decided to take the risk." Her eyes bore into his like nails, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the surface.

"I tend to be pretty shitty at making decisions." He stepped closer, staring down at the girl Autumn was impressed to see that the brunet didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Bellamy's overpowering presence. "Just ask Jaha, or Wells, or the victims of the culling, or the people of Mount…"

"Enough." Kane interrupted. He clapped a hand onto Bellamy's shoulder which seemed to bring the man out of the staring contest he'd started with the younger girl. "Your plan will work." She saw him give Bellamy's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "We don't have time to reconsider. You four need to move."

"We're waiting for Nate." The girl spoke again. The four Sky People lapsed into a quick discussion about their next plan of action. They used names that she didn't recognize, words that she didn't understand, and past events that she knew nothing of. It was all too much for her to follow, and the more she tried to the more her head hurt. The room began to spin, the floor developing an unnatural dip in the center. Autumn reached out and steadied herself on Lincoln's arm. He glanced over at her and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off as a familiar face entered the tent.

"What the hell took you so long?" Bellamy asked as new appearance stepped further into the tent, lugging two large black bags behind him. Autumn's blood froze at the sight of the kid who had attacked her in the woods.

"What'd ya get for us Miller?" the brunet girl asked, striding past Bellamy to examine the two bags.

"A few canteens for water, as many rations as I could, some knives, and a few extra packages of amo." Miller peered over at Autumn from the corner of his eyes as he continued. "Blankets, socks, ropes. I just grabbed whatever I could find."

"Good work." Kane commended. Autumn could do little more than stare at Miller as he crossed the small room. His brown eyes constantly glancing towards her, but never long enough for her to read them clearly. He was the last Sky Person she had expected to see in what was rapidly becoming a rescue mission; rescuing her from them, that is.

"She's bleeding!" Abby gasped bending down to get a better look at Autumn's leg. Autumn gave an exasperated sigh. She'd forgotten that in the daylight, the blood seeping through the denim would be more noticeable.

"We don't have time for this!" Bellamy exploded. "Are there medical supplies in the bag?" he asked Miller.

"Uh," Miller screwed up his face in concentration. "Yeah, I definitely grabbed a med kit."

"I'll stitch her up when we're out of here." Bellamy announced. "On the Ark all the guards were given basic medical training." He added when Abby shot him a skeptical look.

"It's time." Kane's head was poking out of the tent entrance, watching the chaos that still ensued outside.

"Let's move." Bellamy huffed, shoving his way past the brunette and Miller.

"I don't want Octavia to go." Lincoln's words echoed in the silence that fell over the group. The girl beside him scoffed and glared up at him. The two shared a long look before Bellamy spoke over his shoulder to the grounder.

"Neither do I." a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "But I dare you to try and stop her."

"You can't." She spat out before Lincoln even had time to open his moth again. "Nobody tells me what to do anymore." And with that, she strode out of the tent. Lincoln rolled his eyes and looked to Kane for support, but received nothing more than an apologetic smile. Autumn guessed that there was history between Lincoln and Octavia and she was surprised to feel a stab of jealousy creep through her bones.

Bellamy signaled for them to follow Octavia's lead. They did, leaving Kane, Abby, and Miller in the tent behind them. The fire on the other side of camp still raged, attracting the Sky People like moths to a flame. It seemed as though the entire population had circled around the burning tent with buckets of water. With their backs to Autumn, she and the rest of her group were able to sneak around the back of the drop ship. Bellamy picked up a rather large stone and tossed it at the wire fence. Autumn felt like laughing at how stupid he looked. Like a child taunting a caged animal, throwing rocks to make the beast move for the kid's entertainment. But when the stone elicited an electrical shock and shot back at him, she let out a small yelp.

"Come on Raven!" Bellamy hissed under his breath. He waited a few moments before tossing another rock at the fence, and this time no blue sparks erupted from the wires. That was the second time the invisible Raven had assisted in her escape. Bellamy pulled a knife from his back pocket and began cutting at the wires. Octavia slipped through the opening the instant it was large enough for her small body to fit through.

"Wait up." someone called from behind, just as Autumn was about to step over the bottom wire. She squinted against the sunlight to find Miller running towards them. "Bell, here!" the boy held out a smooth black object. "I figured you guys only have three guns." His eyes flicked between Bellamy and Lincoln, but ultimately landed on Autumn when he continued. "There are four of you. Take mine."

"Nate, if your father finds out that you helped us. The supplies were easy, but what happens when they do a weapon count and find out that your gun…" Octavia began, but the boy held up his hand to stop her.

"Listen, I agree with my father that sending her back to Ice Nation will start a war; a war that we have no chance of winning. But I also won't stand here and pretend to be okay with what Trikru has done." He lowered his gaze to the grass. "I'll deal with my father when the time comes." His voice was almost somber.

Autumn's mouth hung open with understanding. Miller's father was the one who was hunting her, the one who rallied the Sky People into disregarding the Council. She felt deep respect for the boy who stood in front of her; the boy who not too long ago had sliced through her skin in a fight. To disagree with his father was one thing, but to defy him took great courage.

"Thank you." It was Lincoln who took the gun from Miller, who then turned on his heels and jogged off towards the fire with the rest of Skaikru.

Within seconds, Autumn found herself running straight back to the forest that had almost claimed her life. The same dark forest that had been only minutes away from becoming her coffin. Right now, it was the only thing standing between her and her home, her family.

Well, not the only thing.

Her body tensed, the way it did when she was about to walk into battle. She looked at the three Sky People around her as their feet carried them forward. In a fight, she was sure she could take down Octavia with little effort. She was small and thin, although Autumn knew better than to underestimate her. Bellamy was bigger and made of nothing but muscle, but if she could disarm him, she could win. The Sky People weren't particularly skilled in hand to hand combat. They relied on their weapons for protection. Without his gun, Bellamy would be at a huge disadvantage. Lincoln was a different story. Not only was he twice her size, but he knew how to defend himself. His brain operated on the same level as hers, making it impossible to surprise him.

Autumn didn't want to hurt these people. They were risking their lives to bring her home. To save her. But if it came down to them or her, she would rip them apart.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY FAITHFUL FOLLOWERS! I know you all probably hate me right now because I haven't updated in a million years (give or take LOL), but I'm back, and so are Autumn and Bellamy! I've had a lot of computer issues over the last few months, and life just got too hectic to find time to continue the story. But from now on my updates will be more regular, I promise! As always Read and Review! Thanks for being so patient with me! You guys rock! (Also, this chapter is not edited, sorry for the mistakes I'm sure you'll find)**

Chapter 8

They had been moving at a fast pace for about half an hour when Bellamy decided it was safe enough to stop and rest. They'd stopped running once they had hit the cover of the trees because they all knew that the girl wouldn't be able to keep up in her condition. Regardless, they still managed to cover a lot of ground. There was now at least three miles between them and the camp; between them and Miller. So far, Bellamy hadn't heard any shouts or signs they were being pursued, so he assumed that the residents of Camp Jaha were still preoccupied with the explosion that Raven set off.

He hoped that no one realized it was his tent that had been blown to shreds, because that would only extract suspicion. Surely Miller would realize it was a diversion and learn of Bellamy's absence and the prisoner's escape.

"Bell, help me find the first aid kit." Octavia tossed him one of the black bags that Nate had packed. She was already furiously digging through the other. He had almost forgotten about Autumn's leg. The Grounder was sitting on a large rock, her back resting against a tree. The blood left a giant circular stain on the side of her black jeans, a few inches above her knee. Lincoln stood off to the side, his gun raised and eyes trained on the surrounding woods. His eyes and ears were more sensitive to motion and sound than anyone Bellamy had ever met; which is why whenever they went out on hunts together it was Lincoln to kept watch.

Bellamy dropped to his knees and began rifling through the bag in front of him, but before he could even touch the surface Octavia pulled a small white box from her own bag. He looked over at Autumn, whose eyes were now closed and whose chest was rising and falling at an alarming rate. He was afraid that she might bleed to death before they got her home, which would mean that the war currently raging back at his own home would be for nothing.

"Here." Bellamy called to his sister, arms extended inviting her to toss the box his way.

Without warning, Autumn's eyes sprung open.

"I can do it." she insisted, reaching out her own hand. Bellamy almost laughed. She could barely keep her head up. How the hell did she expect to successfully stitch herself shut? Octavia looked from her brother to the grounder, unsure of what to do. Bellamy gave her a stern look, but she walked the box over and placed it the other girl's hand; all the while staring at her brother.

His little sister was not the girl he remembered from the Ark. She had always been quiet and shy, a result of such an isolated childhood. Her entire life she had looked to Bellamy for answers, for help, for security. She would have done anything to make him proud. Earth had changed her; it had hardened her. And nothing could have made him happier. Sure, she was still his little sister, but she also a warrior, a fighter. She took orders from no one, not even him.

"You guys give us some privacy." she said, eyes flicking between Bellamy and Lincoln. "We've got this."

Both Bellamy and Lincoln obeyed, because arguing with Octavia would not end well for either of them. They walked only a few yards away and turned their backs to the girls while Octavia helped Autumn clean and close the wound. Lincoln, who now stood in line with Bellamy, released a great breath, which froze in the cool air leaving a silver fog in its wake.

"She shouldn't have come." he said softly so that Octavia couldn't hear. "I don't think any of you understand how dangerous this is."

"You and I both know that she would have come regardless of what we had to say about

it." Bellamy half turned towards him and raised an eyebrow, as though he were challenging him to deny it. "And besides, the girl escaped from a camp in the West and we're heading East. Even if we do run into Trikru, what are the chances they'll recognize her when she's clean and dressed in Skaikru clothing?"

"They will know her." Lincoln's voice was low and blunt. Bellamy could tell that he was keeping something from him, and it irritated him. They have fought side by side countless times, and each has saved the other from death at least twice. Why would he keep anything from him?

"Then let's hope we don't see anyone." he replied, unable to keep the annoyance from his voice.

The minutes ticked by as Bellamy and Lincoln silently waited for Octavia to give them the okay to continue on with their journey. Every few seconds they could hear Autumn take a sharp breath in, but only once did she actually cry out in pain. He had to admit that he was impressed by her strength. Or maybe she was just too stubborn to show weakness, either way, he admired her spirit.

When her wound was properly cared for, Bellamy eagerly suggested they move forward; God only knows when Miller and his group would pick up their trail. But Octavia protested.

"She needs food. And a few more minutes of rest wouldn't hurt either." Her hands rested on her hips as she spoke to the two men. Bellamy gave the girl a once over. She looked pale again, just as she had when he first saw her in the woods. He also noticed that her hands shook as she tried to push herself up to her feet.

"Twenty minutes. That's all we can afford." he said gruffly, trying desperately to not let the pity he felt for the girl show on his features. "After that, we'll carry her if we have to." he turned towards Lincoln, who nodded in agreement. "How long before we reach her camp?"

"Three days at least." Lincoln shielded his eyes from the sunlight that gleamed off the snow covered ground. "That's only if we avoid trouble." his tone suggested that he thought trouble was inevitable.

"Three days." Bellamy repeated. He inwardly prayed that their rations would last long enough. Octavia, who had been elbow deep in one of the bags, pulled her arm free with a triumphant grin, protein bar in hand. Bellamy recalled eating the bars on the Ark. They were cheap and since they only had ration cards for his mother and himself, they had to conserve whatever they could to feed the youngest, and secret, Blake child. The protein bars were impossibly hard and tasteless, but they filled the stomach and that was all that mattered. He didn't know when she last ate, but judging by the way she guzzled the food into her mouth, he guessed it had been a while.

"Hey, slow down." he said, striding over and tearing the bar from Autumn's mouth. She looked about ready to attack before Bellamy continued. "Too much too fast and you'll be sick." He held the bar out for her again. "Take it slow." he warned in a serious voice.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Octavia asked as the two of them crouched down and packed their supplied back into the bags. He thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer. He wanted to say yes for the sole purpose of easing his kid sister's fears. But his gut told him that this trip would not be easy. And certainly would not be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Autumn watched the shadows on the ground grow longer and darker as the sun slid down behind the trees. In a few more minutes they would be walking in complete darkness. She guessed they had been moving for about seven hours, only stopping two other times to eat and rest. And those two breaks had only lasted about half an hour each. It wasn't nearly enough. Her feet had become impossibly heavy to lift, and her body trembled with fatigue. But she kept silent as she struggled to keep up with the others. A few times Lincoln had fallen back to make sure she was alright, but each time she nodded and picked up her pace to prove she could make it.

The trip had been uneventful. They saw and heard nothing besides a few plump rabbits along the way. Autumn wished that she had her bow with her; the thought of a rabbit roasting over a flame made her stomach growl.

"We should set up camp here." Bellamy said, dropping the black bag he carried to the ground. Autumn looked around. This particular area was dense with trees so the smoke from a fire would be hard to spot by anyone who happened to be nearby. That must have been Bellamy's reason for stopping because he asked Octavia to help him gather some wood for a fire.

When they both re-appeared from the forest with an armful of twigs and branches it was Octavia who knelt down to build the fire. Lincoln crouched down beside her, offering advice and tips, but neither were well received by the girl. The deadly look Octavia cast was almost comical, and it was enough to make Lincoln stand and walk away.

"You need to drink something." Bellamy's voice called her attention away from the scene. When she looked over to him he was holding out a small canteen towards her. "I know it's cold and you may not feel dehydrated but…"

"I know." she cut him off and snatched the container from his hand. He must have had it inside his jacket because the water felt warm when it touched her lips. Bellamy rolled his eyes and turned away from her to start unpacking the bags. She watched him pull out blankets and containers of food, none of which looked too appetizing.

Suddenly the stump near the twigs that Octavia now had smoking looked extremely comfortable. Autumn slowly and painfully made her way towards it. While they had been walking, she was able to block out the pain; partially because her legs had gone numb. But now that they stopped and her body wasn't in motion, the pain came back full force.

"Whoa, you alright?" Octavia looked up when Autumn half fell onto the stump. She was sure she looked like hell, felt like it too, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Alls he wanted was sleep. She didn't even bother to answer Octavia before she leaned back against an adjacent tree and let her eyes fall closed. Her body was so weak from her months in captivity and it sickened her to feel so useless.

Before all this she had been commanding thousands of men and women in battle. She had been fighting two or three warriors at a time, and winning every time. Now she couldn't even stand up straight for more than ten minutes without feeling all the blood rush to her head.

"Autumn?"

She opened her eyes to find all three of them staring at her. Lincoln's head was cocked in a questioning manner, his eyebrows bunched together with worry. Octavia looked from Autumn to Bellamy. A silent conversation passed between the two before Bellamy strode towards the stump where she sat, blanket in hand. She put all of her energy into pushing her back off the tree and sitting up straight.

"You need to rest." he said. If she wasn't so spent she might have actually laughed.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing." She sneered at him and closed her eyes again. But a second later she felt pressure against her arm. Even through the layers of clothing she could still feel the heat from Bellamy's hand on her forearm.

"You need to lay down." he said as he tried to haul her to her feet. Autumn ripped her arm from his grasp in defiance.

"You need to stop telling me what I need." She was proud of the ferocity of her voice. Unfortunately, it did nothing to thwart Bellamy's attempt to help her to her feet. He grabbed her again, this time above her elbow, and half dragged her off the stump. "Let me go!" she tried to push him away.

"Listen," he spun her to face him bringing the space between their faces to less than an inch. "You're tough, I get it. You proved that when you spent months in hell, escaped Trikru, and ran for your life through the freezing cold. You survived because you're strong, you're really fucking strong." his dark eyes softened the tiniest bit before continuing. "But you've used every ounce of strength you have, and you _need_ to rest, and you _need_ to drink, and you _need_ to stay warm. We're risking our lives to help you, so do us a favor and don't kill yourself before we've finished."

Autumn hadn't realized she was holding her breath until her lungs burned for air. Their closeness made her uncomfortable, but she didn't make any attempt to move away. His words had struck a nerve. He was right, there was no need for them to be here with her, putting themselves in danger to get her home. She should be grateful. She should be thanking him instead of snapping at him. This was his plan afterall. But the idea of letting anyone see her so weak, so vulnerable, scared her.

All she could do was nod her head, a small gesture but he seemed to understand. Bellamy released his hold on her arm and took a step back. Silence stretched over their camp. Octavia made herself busy by feeding the small fire that had erupted from the pile of twigs. Lincoln still had his eyes on Autumn, as though he was seeing something that no one else could.

Bellamy laid out a blanket beside the growing fire and gestured for her to lay down. She didn't argue, mainly because she was too exhausted. She happily let herself slump to the ground and be carried off to sleep.

When she opened her eyes she had to blink a few extra times to make sure they were actually open. The darkness around her was so complete that it felt as though it were crushing her from all sides. She was reminded of the small dark air shaft Bellamy had sent her through back in their ship.

Bellamy.

Where was he? Where were the others?

She bolted upright, ignoring the screaming protests from her own body. She was about to crawl to her feet when she was dragged back by the familiar feeling of cold metal around her wrist. For a second, just the slightest of moments, she thought she was back in the cell of the Trikru camp. Her lungs seized up and her heart skipped a few beats before she heard a voice.

"Go back to sleep." someone groaned lazily.

"Bellamy?" she asked into the darkness. Her eyes were beginning to see shadows and figures now that they had had ample time to adjust. She could just make out the outline of his body on the ground beside her.

"Go to sleep." he repeated, still not moving from his position.

"Am I handcuffed?" she asked in disbelief. Bellamy raised his arm off the ground and she felt her own arm go with it. He had handcuffed himself… to her. "What the hell…"

"Didn't want you to run off." he grunted as he rolled over. "Get yourself killed." His

breathing evened out with sleep before she had the chance to respond. The anger flickered through her veins like an electrical current. These people needed to make up their minds. Was she a prisoner, or was she an ally?

She lowered her body back onto the blanket beside him, her face to the sky. Her anger would keep her awake, like it usually did, so she knew sleep wouldn't come again. She thought about hitting Bellamy and demanding that he let her go, but she decided against it. If she were being honest, she understood his reasoning. Had the roles been reversed she probably would have done the same.

No.

If roles were reversed she would have never agreed to save him. She would have given him back to Trikru as though he were some piece of misplaced property, because in the end the life of one person was not worth risking the lives of hundreds of others.

So as a show of respect and gratitude, she laid still and stared up at the star riddled sky. It was difficult for her to imagine that people had lived up there, among the twinkling lights. How many times had she looked up and mistaken their ship for just another star?

Autumn wondered what life in the sky must have been like. She'd bet a hot meal that they'd had little to no worries until the air ran out. Growing up must have been so different to her life on Earth. No war, no unnecessary deaths, no hunger, no frostbite or heatstroke. She was struck with a pang of jealousy. Bellamy and Octavia had lived that life. They had gone through childhood without worries while Lincoln and herself struggled to live through the winter months. Life on Earth was a constant battle for life, from the moment you took your first breath, to the moment you drew your last.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy crap it's been a while.**

 **Chapter 10**

When Bellamy opened his eyes, the sun still hadn't made it's appearance yet. He crooked his head to the side to see Autumn staring up at the few remaining stars that freckled the sky. A glance in the other direction showed him a still sleeping Lincoln and an empty blanket where his little sister should be. He took a deep breath of frustration and finally sat himself upright. Because the handcuffs left her no other choice, Autumn sat up as well.

"Lincoln." Bellamy said loudly enough to jolt the Grounder from his slumber. "Where's Octavia?" he asked as he fiddled with the handcuff key, letting it fall free from Autumn's wrist, and then his own. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the red chaffed skin around her hand. Lincoln's eyes surveyed their little camp before jumping to his feet.

"Relax," Octavia's voice travelled in from behind them. "Can't a girl pee without having to bring a babysitter?" she said sarcastically as she sauntered past Lincoln. Bellamy rolled his eyes. The bickering between Lincoln and his sister had been almost constant for the past week or so. He had no idea what brought it on, but it was getting old. He looked down at Autumn and noticed the small pull at the corner of her lip as she held back a laugh.

"You can't just walk off like that, O." he chastised, hauling himself to his feet. The muscled in his back ached from a long night on the hard forest floor, but he knew the kinks would work themselves out as he walked. From the corner of his eye, he watched Autumn struggle to her feet.

"Maybe she should be the one handcuffed to you." she said, slightly out of breath. There was a silence that spread over them, but it was cut short when Octavia let out a howl of laughter. It had been a while since Bellamy had heard that particular noise, and he couldn't help the chuckle that erupted through his chest.

"Alright, we gotta start moving." he shook his head, but took an extra second to appreciate his sister's smile. It was rare, and he cherished every one he witnessed.

Without another word, the four of them went to work, packing up the blankets and leftover food. Stomping out the remnants of their fire and taking care to make it look as though they were never even there.

The day was the same as the one before, absolutely uneventful and agonizing slow paced. He noticed that Autumn's steps had become quicker, though she still held them back from making good time. That night she hadn't protested when he slapped the cuff around her hand. He was sure that she wouldn't run, she wasn't strong enough to be on her own. But for some unexplainable reason, he felt it was necessary.

Halfway through their third day, Lincoln stopped them all mid stride. "Someone's here." his voice was low and he lowered his body to a crouch. Autumn immediately mimicked his position, reminding Bellamy that she wasn't born in space.

"Where?" He whispered to the man in front of him. Lincoln stayed quiet but raised his knife to their right. Then Bellamy saw them. Two hulking men, covered in heavy furs.

"Trikru." Autumn commented, taking a tiny step backwards and stepping on his toes. His hand at her back kept her still after that as all four of them silently watched the two men.

"They're gone." Lincoln finally told them about fifteen minutes later. The men had strode right past them, never once showing a sign that they had seen or heard their group. "We should go towards the East. Unless we want to run into them up the road."

"That just adds more time to our travel." Octavia countered. "We don't have enough rations."

"No, Lincoln is right." Bellamy moved forward. "We can find food. But if we run into anyone again, food will be the least of our problems." Octavia's eyes rolled back in frustration but she said nothing as she pushed past her brother and Lincoln. The men shared a look, and Bellamy shrugged before following his little sister. He looked back when he realized Autumn wasn't following. She stood in between the same trees by which they had stopped.

"Something's not right." she was shaking her head. "They just, walked right by?" He could see the fear in her eyes.

"They didn't see us." He tried to assure her, but at the same time she was right. Since when is he sneakier than a Grounder. There were four of them, and they had come so close to walking right into the men. How could they not have at least heard them coming? "Linc," he looked back at his friend. "Are you sure they…"

As if on cue, one of the men leapt out behind Octavia and captured her in his large arms. He pulled her back against his chest, his hand coming up to wrap around her neck. Autumn must have heard the other man behind her because she was able to duck out of his way as he made a move for her.

Bellamy lunged towards his sister, only to be stopped by Lincoln's out stretched arm. Fear took over his body, boiling his blood. That was his sister. His responsibility. Lincoln began to speak in Triku tongue, leaving Bellamy to feel utterly useless.

Something compelled him to reach behind him. Reach out for something that he knew would be there. And he was flooded with relief when he felt Autumn's arm. Instinctively, he drew her closer to himself.

"I remember you." the one man said in a language that Bellamy could understand. "Lincoln the traitor. The one who left us for them." he spit towards Autumn, letting Bellamy know that she hadn't been recognized. They thought she was one of them.

"We mean no one harm." Lincoln was saying through clenched teeth, his eyes never peeling away from Octavia. "Let her go and we'll be gone."

"Her?" the man holding his sister threw her to the ground. "What good is she to us?" he laughed. "You're the prize." he sneered before hurling a small knife in their direction. It caught Lincoln in the arm, ripping a growl from his throat.

Bellamy barely had time to comprehend when the fighting had begun before it stopped. Autumn had expertly reached around him and yanked the knife from Lincoln's shoulder. With a quick flick of her wrist, the knife landed right between the eyes of the Grounder in front of her. His sister had popped up from the dirt, jamming her own knife into the other man's neck. Black liquid oozed from his wound, pooling on his chest and shoulder before he finally fell to the earth.

When he was sure both men were down, Bellamy hurried to his sister's side to inspect her neck. But she pushed him aside, annoyed at his overprotectiveness.

"Nice aim." She nodded to Autumn as both women walked towards one another. Octavia came to a halt in front of Lincoln, and as much as she tried to, she couldn't keep the concern out of her eyes. "How bad is it?" she asked in a cold voice.

"I'll live." Lincoln replied, his hand clutching at his arm where the knife had stuck.

"Too bad." Octavia shrugged and pushed by him to search the other man for weapons they could take.

"Octavia," Lincoln sighed before following behind her. Bellamy turned to search the other man.

"She's right." he said to Autumn as he passed. "You've got one hell of an aim."

"I was a small child." she muttered as if she were giving out secret information. "My brother taught me how to throw knives because he knew I had no chance in hand to hand combat." It was the first time he'd heard her speak of a brother. It felt strange to be around someone else who was a sibling. Octavia was the best thing that had ever happened to Bellamy, and he had never been allowed to share that joy with anyone on the Ark. But here on earth, siblings weren't uncommon. They weren't illegal. They weren't abominations.

"You don't look so small." he said without thinking. But it seemed that what would have been an insult to a woman on the Ark, wasn't taken so harshly by a Grounder.

"Not anymore." she seemed proud, but it was hard to tell behind her dark features and stoic expression. He noticed the way she watched Lincoln and Octavia. Though they couldn't hear their words, it was obvious that they weren't happy ones. "We need to keep going." she said after a few more seconds. "I need to get home."

Bellamy nodded in agreement. "We'll start moving, just give them some more time." he thrust his chin towards his sister. Again, Autumn watched their argument with interest. "How are you feeling?" he asked, hoping to keep her occupied. She looked up at him, her eyes sweeping over him.

"We're fine." She finally whispered. He watched her hand come up to rest on her abdomen. In all of the chaos between getting her out of Arkadia and stumbling through the woods, Bellamy had nearly forgotten that she was pregnant. His stomach ached at the thought, at the image of what Trikru had done. It served as a reminder to why he was here. Why he was crossing the boundary lines and sacrificing his life, his sister's life,

Bellamy had done terrible things. Things that haunted him in every dream. Things that forever echoed in the back of his mind. But that wasn't him anymore. He wouldn't let it be him. He would spend the rest of his life making up for the ones he snuffed out. Even if it meant one person at a time.

She was the first step to his redemption.


End file.
